<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medalla by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101329">Medalla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-War, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord está siendo condecorado y contra todo pronóstico, Tom está orgulloso</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medalla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es un poco extraño, pero Tom está siendo condecorado por ser un héroe de guerra que ganó el derecho a tener un representante en el Senado</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entonces, estaba orgulloso</p><p>Casi quería patearse las pelotas a sí mismo por eso ¡El tipo era un psicópata que los había arrastrado de regreso a él cuando se dio cuenta de que no volverían de buena gana! Pero...</p><p>Ellos lo habían hecho, lo habían hecho juntos en realidad, fue un esfuerzo agotador hasta el hartazgo que dejó muchos sacrificios por el camino pero finalmente habían ganado el reconocimiento del estado como una fuerza conjunta y ahora no solo los iban a escuchar, sino que su opinión era importante.</p><p>Los soldados aún estaban borrachos y abrazados entre sí mientras celebraban con un entusiasmo contagioso cuando los habían dejado en la mañana. Miles de hombres heridos que habían perdido a sus amigos, su vida anterior y parte de su cordura en el campo de batalla, que se mantenían de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad de repente habían vuelto al entusiasmo por la vida en todo su esplendor.</p><p>Y él los entendía</p><p>Peleó codo a codo con ellos pasando semanas enteras arrastrándose en zanjas de barro, temblando, hambriento, sobresaltado por el más mínimo sonido y esperando que la maldita guerra se terminara antes de que los matara a todos. Estuvo cerca muchas veces y demasiados ( algunos de sus nuevos amigos) no lo lograron.</p><p>Pero aquí estaban ahora.</p><p>Estaba seguro de que Matt, Edd y él no estaban enamorados de su causa, pero no pudieron evitar desarrollar un afecto... extraño, casi familiar, por los hombres que la conformaban;  los mismos con los que pelearon y habían tenido que cuidar y dirigir durante toda la travesía.</p><p>No supo cuando se convirtieron en su gente, pero ahora lo eran. Todos ellos pelearían a sus órdenes y el siempre iría al frente de los escuadrones para liderarlos, era un aspecto de la lealtad y confianza mutua que nunca admitiría ante nadie.</p><p>Mucho menos como llegó a conocerlos, saber de sus sueños, esperanzas y miedos.</p><p>Odió a Tord muchas veces por guiarlos a través de ese infierno, lo despreció por cada táctica que salió mal y cada error que cometió y costó sus vidas, pero el problema fue que los soldados no lo odiaban. Casi no lo entendía, pero ellos estaban ahí porque Tord representaba algo por lo que valía la pena morir; no eran fanáticos o unos imbéciles, simplemente creían en su derecho a tener la oportunidad de intentarlo ( y no era un fanatico del comunismo, pero bien, lo que sea).Tord prometió que lucharía hasta el final para conseguirlo y... el bastardo lo logró.</p><p>Aún creía que todo esto era una estupidez, la guerra y la ideología eran un montón de mierda en su opinión y nadie debería matarse por eso, no hubiese dado dos mierdas por ese desastre hace 8 años y no lo haría ahora, pero a pesar de su desacuerdo, de todos modos el mundo seguiría en guerra, la armada roja a estas alturas era la única oportunidad de supervivencia para los londinenses y seguirían siendo su gente.</p><p>Y lo peor es que esos tres últimos ni siquiera eran culpa de Tord. </p><p>Suspiró, sí, eso era lo peor probablemente, porque eso hizo que odiarlo fuese mucho más difícil.</p><p>Pero estando justo en este momento le atormentaba pensar que incluso en el hipotético caso en el que Tord le permitiera irse y el mundo no se estuviese yendo al demonio, sabía que no lo haría y ahora incluso estaba orgulloso de ese hijo de puta, ¿Y por qué? porque esta era su vida ahora, se sentía mucho más útil de lo que nunca lo había hecho, más importante y poderoso inclusive.</p><p>Porque ese bastardo con sonrisa arrogante se había convertido en su líder, en el líder de su gente.</p><p>Cuando los aplausos terminaron y Tord volvió con ellos luciendo una sonrisa reluciente e increíblemente feliz, Matt y Edd le dieron felicitaciones poco entusiastas pero sonrieron de todos modos </p><p>–¿Qué les dije? ¡Lo logramos!– Edd rió de buena gana y la expresión amarga se suavizó en el rostro de Matt. </p><p>– lo hicimos– </p><p>Finalmente Tord reparó en su presencia y estaba esperando que empezara a restregarle en la cara que tenía razón, cuando el comunista quitó la gran medalla reluciente de su solapa y la deslizó en la mesa frente a él.</p><p>– ¿Qué...?– Tord sonrió</p><p>– el general que luchó conmigo en el frente se merece una condecoración– dijo, tranquilamente como si eso tuviese algún sentido – e invertiría mejor esa medalla de oro en reconocer sus logros que en usarla como adorno, después de todo un valioso activo debe ser tratado como tal– luego... se fue.</p><p>Los tres se quedaron en silencio observando la medalla como si fuera a levantarse y morderlos de repente cuando Edd resopló. </p><p>– Bueno, bueno ¿No ha tenido siempre Tord una manera coquetear dramática?–</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>